


Ava Sharpe VS Women In Time

by frozencanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heartbreak, Jealous Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary
Summary: Ava finds out Sara slept with Alex Danvers (Kara's sister) and is mad. Mick only makes things worse. Ray trys to help. And Jax is just bored.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 49





	Ava Sharpe VS Women In Time

“SARA GET BACK HERE NOW!” Ava said running through the halls of the Waverider.

Sara kept running of course, she had escaped death many times before so it couldn’t be that hard to run away from Agent Sharpe right? 

The Legends were in the temporal zone after coming back from another mission, everyone was tired and needed a couple of days to rest after almost blowing up the multiverse. Again

“Gideon?” Sara said running towards the control panel.

“Hello Captain Lance” Gideon said. By now Ray, Mick and Jax had heard the thudding of footsteps and Ava’s string of curses and had followed Sara to the control room.

“Sara what is going on?” Ray questioned annoyed that he had been woken by Sara but also aware that the shouting could be about something important.

“Yeah blondie some of us like the quiet,” Mick said grabbing a beer from the fridge. Sara continued to ignore the questions and paced the room.

“Who did you sleep with?” Jax said. He never normally cared about the time ship’s drama but after spending most of his time with Professor Stein talking about his wife, he needed some excitement.

“Beer boss?” Mick said holding one out for Sara. If she wasn’t scared then she was now, Mick never shared anything. “Guinevere or the Queen of France? Cause I'm not judging,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Alex Danvers,” Sara just continued pacing not even bothering to note their shocked faces. All faces apart from Mick who just smiled.

“I- fucking- knew- it-,” he said in between sips of his beer.

“WHO THE HELL IS GUINEVERE?” Ava demanded as she walked in. Jax and Mick decided if they valued their lives, they should leave the room. Ray stayed he’s not one to turn his back on a Legend. He looked at Sara.

“Ava I’m sure working at the time bureau you understand how travelling through time- “He was cut off by Ava.

“You have used the Waverider to sleep your way through history!” Ava said her eyes started water, anyone would have been tempted to hug her but those eyes also looked like she would kill the next thing that moved. Ray realised that his presence had no effect on if Ava was going to kill Sara or not so he politely excused himself.

“Babe,” Sara walked forwards towards Ava still cautious if Gideon would have to resuscitate her later.

“Do you even have any idea- history books Sara… women in Salem… i-,” Ava just sighed and moved to a chair that was furthest away from her. 

“Is that all I am to you someone to keep you occupied, someone for you to just leave behind?” Ava wasn’t upset anymore, she was mad. So mad that she had left the time bureau to time travel with a bunch of idiots, she was mad at herself for being so blind.

“God I’m so stupid I really thought that we were in love,” She grabbed a glass to make a drink but dropped it, it smashed into hundreds of pieces. “Fucking glass,” She muttered picking some pieces up with her hand.

“Ava please stop your going to hurt yourself,” Sara kneeled down to where Ava was. But the damage was already done Ava’s hand was bleeding with tiny pieces of glass sticking out of it. Well that and the person Sara would literally die for hated her and there was nothing she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that Ava should have been more mad at Sara for sleeping around so much and even messing up history in the process. Ciao :)


End file.
